Totally Whipped
by ihatestuffedtoys
Summary: Ren and Ninako are on a date when tragedy strikes— Ninako has her period! Fret not! Ren to the rescue!


He first noted her uneasiness when she pulled her hand away from his, and started rummaging frantically through her bag. She then started chewing on her lips. Next she began tapping her feet erratically.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered into her ear, trying to keep his voice down. They were currently in a cinema, watching a sappy love story that Ninako had all but pestered him to watch with her. He gazed enquiringly into her eyes, but she quickly averted her gaze.

"Um…um…. I think…"

"Hmm?" He prodded gently.

"I… I think… I have… Argg! I really can't tell you!" Ren was seriously starting to worry now. Ninako had a look of absolute horror on her face. "Ninako-chan, what's the matter? You know you can tell me anything right?" He gently wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and used his other to lift her chin so that she was forced to meet his eyes.

"Ye…Yes. But this is different!" Despite the darkness, he could tell that her face was the shade of a tomato. Then, to his horror, he spotted tears at the corner of her eyes. He was panicking like crazy now, but on the surface he exuded only calmness. "Hey, Ninako. You can tell me," he whispered softly as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm reassuringly.

She sighed. With immense difficulty, she buried her face into his chest and finally said, "I…I think…I…I have… my…my… period!"

He blinked. "Hmm…So…"

"I didn't bring tampons! And I probably stained my skirt! Argghh, why did I have to wear a white skirt? Why do these things always happen to me?" She clutched her face with both hands, pulling it down. Had she not been so distressed, he would have found the whole situation rather hilarious. "Only Ninako," he thought wryly, "only her."

"Shhh," he soothed, "Calm down Ninako. I'm here." In his head, he had already formulated a plan. He cringed mentally at what he knew he must do. "Ok, just stay here and wait for me. I'll come and get you ok?" He took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze before he practically sprinted out of the cinema. When he was out of the cinema, he quickly glanced at his watch while still running; there was only 50 more minutes before the movie will end.

 _So first. Tampons…Or pads?... Anyway pharmacy. Right._

As soon as he finished that thought, Ren began searching frantically for a pharmacy. After asking three passers-by (and shaking off four desperate, flirty girls), he finally located one.

He gulped. _This is it._ He took a deep breath, and pushed the gates of hell open.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" a female service staff immediately attended to him. Ren mentally cursed the excellent service in Japan. "Er, it's ok. I'll just look for it myself," he mumbled. He was hyper aware that his face was burning hot.

He scanned the room quickly. _Cosmetics… Vitamins & Supplements… Oral Care… Female Hygiene! _He grabbed a basket then immediately walked briskly towards that section, vaguely wondering if guys were even allowed in there.

Once he reached the section, Ren was instantly horror-struck. Holy. There were so many. SO. MANY. TAMPONS. There were scented and non-scented ones. There were those with antigravity leak guards, whatever those are. Then there were cardboard and plastic ones. _Wait what?_ Oh. Applicators. Cardboard or plastic _applicators_. What do S, R and L even stand for? Small and large were obvious. R for regular? Why not use M, isn't that the norm? Who would have thought there would be so many options? Why didn't he let the staff assist him before?

Ren was on the brink of irrationality when a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Wait. I can ask Ninako! Why didn't I think of that sooner? Stupid." He whipped out his phone and called her. Only after five rings did he realise she was in the cinema. She can't pick up her phone can she? He switched to texting.

Ren: _Hey Ninako-chan, I'm at the pharmacy. Erm, which tampons do I buy?_

Her response was almost immediate.

Ninako: _Omo. This is so awkward._ _:*:(*/∇/*):*:_ _I usually use Tampax. Pearl plastic ones. Light (L) will do. (_ _・_ _´__ _｀・_ _) Thank you so much Ren-kun._

Ren: _Yea. This is awkward. There's a guy looking at me with a real smug face… Scented or non-scented?_

Usually he would have acted nonchalent and cool. But not in front of his girlfriend, he had promised her to be honest.

Ninako: _Non-scented. (/_/) I'm really sorry Ren-kun. But this makes me really really love you hehe. (~_ _)~_

Ren's face instantaneously flushed red and an overwhelming affection for his girlfriend overcame him. He had a terrible urge to hug her.

Ren: _No problem at all, just wait for me. Love you too._

His face turned even redder, if that was possible, as he typed the last sentence.

Ok. Back to business. He quickly found what Ninako described and threw the pack into his basket. On the way to the counter, he spotted SHOUT wipes that, according to its packaging, _removes stains wherever they happen_. He threw it into his basket as well.

Before he reached the counter, he took a deep breath. _The moment of truth._ He placed his basket on the counter. The cashier stared incredulously at him. Trying to ignore the unwanted attention, he took out his phone and pretended to be texting. To his dismay, the cashier decided to do more than staring.

"$25.10. Those for your girlfriend?"

"Um, yea," Ren mumbled a reply, desperately wishing to leave already.

"You're so whipped, man."

Ren flushed yet again. He hastily handed the cashier the amount due in exact, before making a speedy escape. He checked his watch—30 minutes left.

 _Now what. She'll need clean underwear right? Probably._ Ren's face was now permanently bright red.

Without further hesitation, Ren headed towards a UNIQLO store he passed by previously. As he entered, the staff unanimously greeted, "Welcome!" However, to his relief, none of them approached him.

Having conquered tampons, Ren now felt indomitable. He arrived at the _Women Inner_ section and confidently grabbed the plainest, most comfortable looking underwear (XS). He then grabbed a pastel green long knitted sweater (also XS) that he ascertained would be perfect for covering Ninako's blood stained skirt. Finally he proceeded to check out with no hitches, nor excessive squirming on his part.

Ren swiftly headed back to the cinema. He checked his watch— 15 minutes left, he quickened his footsteps. However he was stopped at the entrance.

"Where's your ticket?"

Ren passed the staff his ticket stub. Fortunately he had brought it with him.

"Why did you leave the cinema?"

"Err... toilet."

"With all those bags."

"Right."

"You think I'm stupid? There's a toilet inside. Anyway, no outside food allowed." The staff made a grab for one of the bags Ren was carrying and opened them.

"What the—" he immediately recoiled and dropped the bag as though his hands were burned. "Whatever, just get in."

"Thanks," Ren picked up the dropped back and hurried into the cinema. He spotted Ninako and plopped himself down beside her with a sigh of relief. He then leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired."

Ninako tenderly stroked his hair, while she looked through the bags. "Ren-kun! I can't believe you bought the pack with 100 tampons!"

"Just to be safe, you know."

"You even bought underwear? Omo, that's really embarassing!"

"Mm hmm…"

"And what's this? You bought a sweater?"

"For you to cover up, and stuff…"

"I could have used your backpack for that!" Ninako sighed, "Ren-kun, you're being unfair. I like you so much right now, I think my heart might explode."

"Let it then." Ren turned his head slightly towards Ninako with a slight smile.

"Stupid Ren-kun," Ninako lightly poked his head. "Anyway let's leave now, I really need to change. I'm sincerely praying that I didn't stain the chair, luckily they're red though."

Ninako put on the long sweater that Ren bought, and the couple left the cinema. Ninako dashed into a toilet, and after 15 minutes came out fresh as a daisy. She looked around to check if anyone was looking, before she stood on her tiptoes and gave Ren a chaste kiss on the cheek. Ren instantly flushed red, again, for the umpteenth time.

 _I'm so whipped man._


End file.
